fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 74
Wendy's First Big Mission!? (ウェンディ、初めての大仕事!? Wendi, hajimete no ōshigoto!?) is the 74th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on April 9, 2011. Wendy Marvell embarks on her first big job, causing a lot of other members to worry about her. The job turns out to be a disappointment to Wendy, but it seems that she proves to the others that she can handle herself just fine. Synopsis Wendy and Carla are looking for a job at the guild request board. Natsu and Gray arrive and suggest to Wendy to take bigger jobs or requests from distant towns. Mirajane suggests a job in Onibus Town to Wendy. The reward is so-so but she thinks that it is a perfect job for Wendy. Wendy reads the request out loud; it’s from Labian, the head of a drama troupe that Team Natsu helped stage the play "Frederick and Yanderica", and he requests for someone to heal his body and soul. Wendy accepts it despite the others' warnings. Makarov, who is against Wendy being alone in this job, asks Freed and Happy to accompany her. Wendy, Happy and Freed prepare to go. Everyone but Carla says their goodbyes. Unfortunately, at Magnolia Station, the train that would head to Onibus is not running due to a breakdown. Wendy decides that she would walk to Onibus despite Happy's protests and Freed agrees with her. Back at Fairy Tail, Lucy informs Erza about Wendy’s job. Erza begins her vocal exercises and tells Lucy that she is worried about Wendy and has decided that she is going to follow her. Suddenly, Mirajane arrives and tells everyone that the train to Onibus isn’t running. Worried, Erza, Lucy and Carla leave to follow Wendy. Elsewhere, Wendy, Happy and Freed experience problems with the weather and stay in a cave while Erza, Lucy and Carla who were pursuing them took shelter in Horologium. When Natsu learns that the three left to follow Wendy, he decides to leave too. He arrives at the station, hesitates a little, and rides the train. However, due to an accident, the train is returning to the station and is not going to stop on Onibus… Wendy's team and Erza's team camp out for the night as it begins to get dark. However, Natsu experiences troubles with his motion-sickness and could not leave the train that he boarded. The next day, the two teams walk through the desert. While Happy feels sick from the heat, a cursed sandstorm quickly approaches Wendy's team which causes them to run away. Meanwhile, Erza falls into quicksand and so Lucy summons Virgo to help out. While Virgo is trying to help Erza out, Wendy's team meets up with theirs while attempting to escape. When Erza is rescued, it seemed they could not run from the sandstorm anymore. Wendy unleashes her Sky Dragon's Roar to disperse it, earning her compliments from her companions. They finally reach Onibus. However, Labian explains that he made up with his actors and that everything is okay, much to everyone’s dismay. Everyone, including the newly-arrived and motion-sick Natsu faints from exhaustion. Labian chastises the Fairy Tail Mages who passed out in front of his theater and orders Wendy to get rid of them. Wendy is disappointed about her first big job, but Carla tells her that she should be proud because she did a good job. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Wendy Marvell vs. Cursed Sandstorm (started and concluded) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * * * (Summoned the Maiden, Virgo) Spells used *Healing Spell * Items used *Gate of the Maiden Key Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes